Cowabunga Carl's Day Care
by MelodyWinters
Summary: Desperate times calls for desperate measures. During a search for financial stability, Mikey gets his answers from a dream. Takes place during the 2007 movie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Okay. This idea came from a conversation I had with Mikell many moons ago during a writing drought. I can't remember how the discussion went, but somehow Mikey running a daycare came up.( I just started my own day home as well. I can sympathize with the big goof ball :D )

This fic is simply for fun. I hope you enjoy it! As always feel free to review ;D.

I would love to thank Mikell and Harmony for betaing this bunch of craziness. Once again, you gals rock!:D Seriously. What would I do without you?

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT... Pity.

Cowabunga Carl's Daycare

It all started the day Michelangelo sought Donatello's aid in resuscitating his injured CD player.

"Donny, it's awful. It's horrible!"

"What is?" Don asked as he swiveled around in his chair.

"This." He held out the CD player. "Tell, me, Doctor. Is it going to live?"

Don's eyes grew wide with shock. "What happened?" he asked.

"It was horrible. The kids. I couldn't stop them,"Mike exclaimed, as he looked down at his faithful party sidekick. The old stereo had two pieces of marble birthday cake shoved where his Party Mix CD still peeked out from underneath the crumbs. Purple juice continued to ooze from the speakers and gummy worms poked their multicolored heads out where the cassette tapes would have been played. "Poor Buster."

The purple banded turtle shook his head in mild annoyance. "Mikey, just go and buy yourself a new one. It would be a lot easier."

"You can't fix it?"Mikey asked, still clinging to hope.

"It would be easier for you _and me_, if you just got another one,"Donatello replied, struggling to keep his tone even and patient.

"But..."

"Remember what Splinter says? Change is good,"Don quoted and turned his attention back to his computer screen.

"But what if a new one costs a lot?"

"I'm sure you can spare enough."

Mikey thought of the small cut he took for himself before handing the majority of his earnings over to Donatello. After he bought the spare parts for his skateboard, his new video games and the latest comic addition of the Justice Force, he knew there was no where near enough to buy a stereo. He didn't dare ask his brother for the money. He knew Donatello spent each penny wisely. He knew that when a rainy day came, Don would be well prepared.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Donny. A new one is the answer. Sorry to bother you."

Mikey placed the doomed stereo back under his arm and sighed heavily. He knew arguing was futile. With out another word, he turned and slowly left the lab.

Later that night, he lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling,absentmindedly tossing a worn out foot ball into the air. He'd exhausted his resources for extra cash. His party business had not been as busy lately and Donny worked extra shifts to make up for the lack of a second income. Mikey worried for his brother's welfare. His patient, mild mannered brother was starting to show the strain of the long hours he worked.

"I sure wish Leo was here," he muttered to himself, clutching the foot ball to his chest. Finally he rolled over, pulling a blanket over his shoulders and drifted off to sleep.

It came to him in a dream that night.

Through brilliant flashes of light and colorful winds of time, he saw images. Images that seemed so happy. Even in his sleep he felt warm and peaceful. It felt right.

"_Build it and they will come_," voices echoed beyond the cosmos as he drifted back to consciousness.

He sat up feeling fresh as if he had been given a second start at life. Michelangelo knew what he had to do.

Cowabunga Carl's Birthday Parties would be no more.

Soon, it would be known as Cowabunga Carl's Day care.

He _would_ build it. And they would come.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Well here is the rest of the story. This was supposed to be a simple one shot. Ummm...obviously simple isnt in my vocabualry.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

OoOoO

Bursting with enthusiasm, Michelangelo wasted no time in setting out on his new journey. After sharing his idea with April, she offered a vacant room in her basement. With April and Casey's help, he managed to create a wonderful playroom. Even Angel offered her assistance. She designed the posters and advertisements and insisted on being second in charge.

Within a week, everything was off and running. With his Cowabunga Carl's costume at hand, he was ready and waiting for business.

The day after officially opening, Mikey got his first client.

Day one went off without a hitch. The elegant Princess Sophia entertained Mikey all day long. From story time to tea time with the Kings and Queens of _Sophia town_. The little girl's mother beamed her approval as she greeted her darling daughter at the end of the day. Immediately she assured Mikey she would recommend him to a few friends that were looking for worthy sitters.

As Mikey shut the light off at the end of the day, he turned to Angel and gave her a high five and proclaimed,

"Best idea ever!"

OoOoO

On day two, Mikey met Oliver. His mother described him as _energetic_ and _extremely busy_. In less than an hour, Mikey totally believed her. Later on, he found out that his mother tactfully forgot to mention there was a high suspicion he had an undiagnosed case of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder.

_Save your money, Dudette_,Mickey tiredly sighed to himself. _You don't have to take him to a doctor. I guarantee he does._

He spent most of the day redirecting Oliver, herding him back for story time, or stepping in between him and Sophia when he tried to smack her repeatedly with a toy truck. As Mikey desperately tried to keep Oliver's attention focused by playing with a bunch of toys, he also discovered he was a boy with a thirst for knowledge.

"Why is this rhino horny?"

"Ah-!" Mikey's eyes went huge as he glanced over at Oliver. The boy held a toy rhinoceros in his hands. "Oh! Well Rhinos have horns to protect them."

"Why?"

"Because they are made that way?"

"Okay."

By the end of the day, his mind reeled from answering so many questions.

"Is this what _I_ sound like?"he wondered aloud.

That night he gave Donny a big apologetic hug.

OoOoO

On day four, Mikey added two more names to the roster list. Julie and Spencer. Julie spent her day standing in the center of the room and wailing, as if it was the solution to life's problems.

"The table hit me."

"Oliver tripped me."

"Sophia stuck her tongue out at me."

He even tried the magic of the old "I got your nose" trick. However, convinced that her _nose_ was huge and green, she ran away in terror, shrieking at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile, Spencer hung in the back of the pack. He shook his head, refusing to be led into a game of 'Duck, Duck, Goose', or even finger painting on the large sheets of paper April supplied.

"He doesn't do a lot,"his Mother informed him when Mikey reported the days events. He dropped it, accepting it was just his normal behavior.

Before he left for home that evening, he got another call from a frazzled mother.

"You are okay with nine month olds?"

"Of course I am. No kid is refused. See you tomorrow at eight am."

Mikey went home that evening with a spring in his step.

OoOoO

On day six, the earth stopped. Or at least it seemed that way for Michelangelo.

"What happened to them?"Mikey cried out. Oliver just dumped a whole jar of red paint down the front of his shirt and Sophia's princess dress. "They were so...easy."

"I don't know,"Angel replied, as she tried to convince Sophia to change. The little girl out right refused to be separated from her royal gown. The only way to appease the upset princess was for Michelangelo to surrender and play m_ake-over._

Snack time could not have come soon enough. Michelangelo was ready for a few minutes of down time himself.

"What happened?"she gasped as she opened the refrigerator door. The juice pitcher sat upside down and spilled its contents through out the shelving, destroying all the pre-made sandwiches. One look in Oliver's direction indicated the culprit. Purple juice spotted his white polo t-shirt and blue jeans, and his pink lips formed a small 'o'. Mikey took one look into Oliver's puppy eyes and assured the young boy that accidents do happen.

"I will have to run to the corner store,"Angel told Mikey. "Will you be okay?"

"Oh course, I will be fine," Mikey assured her. "How much trouble can I get into?"

Angel didn't reply. She left quickly, promising to return as soon as possible.

Mikey turned to the children, preparing to lead them in a game of tag. Suddenly a pungent smell wafted through the air, curling around his nose.

"What the shell is that?" He whipped his head from left to right in search of the source. Baby Amy sat at his feet, smiling up at him. "How can someone so cute, smell so rotten?"he groaned, scooping her up. He placed her on the change table and stared at her.

"Umm,"he faltered. "Now what?" Mikey started the changing process when he heard a bustle of activity erupt from across the room.

"Oh, dudes. Don't do that! Oliver, please don't eat the Play-Doh! Sophia, Julie isn't your horse! Julie, it's ok. She didn't mean to call you an animal. Spencer, you don't have to hide in the corner!" Sweat began to bead on the back of his neck.

As he tried to round up the busy children and change Amy at the same time, the back door swung open.

Michelangelo slowly glanced over his shoulder and cringed. April stood in the entrance, her hand still on the door knob, her jaw slack. Only her eyes moved, glancing around the room with evident horror. Mikey applied a little more pressure on the squirming baby under his palm. He freed one hand and wiggled his fingers in the air.

"Hi yah, April," he called out.

"Things not going well, Mike?"she asked finally recovering from her shock.

Mikey groaned. From the corner of his eyes he could see pieces of shredded paper fluttering through the air like tiny butterflies. In the center, Sophia twirled around, her hands up in the air, laughing with delight. Julie buried her face in her hands and wept as the pieces of paper littered her hair. Off to the side, Oliver emptied the book shelf of all its contents and scaled the shelving until he stood on the top, arms flung to the side like an airplane ready for flight.

"Bad, timing,Ape,"he muttered.

April went to Oliver and lifted the resisting boy to the ground. Next, she went to Michelangelo as he turned his gaze back to baby Amy.

"Where's Angel?"

"Gone to the store."

"Need a hand?" she asked, gently shoving him out of the way. Mikey nodded and allowed her to finish changing the baby's diaper. He watched, amazed how her fingers could perform so quickly.

"Can you like, stop and rewind,"he chuckled. "I need to watch how to do that properly."

"It's easy. But it does take practice,"April told him, handing the baby over. Immediately she brought her hand to her mouth to hide the smile that erupted onto her face. Now that she was closer, she had a better view of Sophia's handy work. "That shade of pink matches your eyes wonderfully, "she teased.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Sophia thought I should enhance my best features." He placed Amy into a play pen and leaned against the rail. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he dared look over at the mass destruction. A frown tugged the corner of his mouth. He watched Oliver run in dizzying circles around the girls. Suddenly the small boy stopped and doubled over, clutching his stomach. He cast April and Mikey a warning glance before he opened his mouth and a stream of vomit projected across the room. Sophia stopped in mid twirl and stared in horror. Even Julie paused from crying to see what happened. Before Mikey could cross the room and isolate the girls, Sophia cupped a tiny hand over her mouth and let out a high pitched squeal. She turned her head just in time to miss the pile of books as she vomited herself. Julie jumped to her feet and fled to the corner, sobbing.

"Little dudes,"Mikey cried, running over to Oliver who was on his knees. Gently, he placed his hands against the boys small shoulders. Oliver began to whimper as Mikey held him. Mikey looked at the small brown pool in front of them and groaned.

"What did you give them to eat, Michelangelo?"April asked as she consoled Sophia and Julie.

Mikey chewed on his bottom lip as he thought back. "Well... they had bananas. Then... chocolate cookies, chocolate milk... a few chocolate bars...,"he rattled off.

April shook his head. "Oh, Mikey,"she groaned softly.

"Well, they were all busy and saying they were hungry earlier," he continued, defending his decisions. "Kids love chocolate... right? I thought it would make them happy."

"But not _that_ much,"she tried to whisper, hoping not to embarrass Mikey in front of their audience.

April helped with the kids as Mikey retrieved paper towels, baby wipes and the garbage can. Angel arrived and pitched in as well. Working as a team, they soon had the children cleaned up and settled. April found Mikey hovering over the sink in the bathroom as he let the warm water run over his hands. He washed off the makeup Sophia applied the best he could. Evidence of the flamingo pink eye shadow still lingered . Tears pulled the shade from the corner of his eyes down his cheeks.

"There you are," she spoke, announcing her presence. Without looking at her, Mikey sighed.

"This was a huge mistake, April,"he muttered. "I am not cut out to baby sit a bunch of kids. What was I _thinking_?"

April folded her arms across her chest.

"If anyone is suited to look after children, it's you, Michelangelo,"she told him, encouragingly.

"But I messed up. I can't control them. You saw them." he shook his head, decidedly. "No. This was a wrong idea. "

April stepped closer and placed her hand on his forearm. When he finally turned to her, she smiled softly.

"Isn't Splinter always teaching you guys to learn from your mistakes instead of giving up?"she challenged.

Mikey shrugged. "Yeah."

"Well? Why is this so different?"

"Because I always manage to get Raphie angry at me. Not three mothers."

"They won't be angry with you. The trusted them in your care, didn't they?"

"Ye-ah?"he sighed. "But Ape. Thereare four of them and one of me. And Angel, of course-." He paused as a thought crept into his mind. "Geez. I wonder if this is how Master Splinter felt raising us?" His eyes filled with new worry.

"Splinter loves you guys,"April told him.

"But he did it all by himself. Why can't I? I guess I'm just..." He lowered his eyes once more and didn't finish his thought.

"Michelangelo,"April scolded. "I do not want to hear that nonsense. You are not a failure."

"I wasn't going to say that,"he lied.

April raised an eyebrow. "Mikey. How long have I known you guys? I can pretty much guess what each of you is thinking at any given time. And trust me. That's a very scary thought."She chuckled. "Now _you_ are a warrior. Go out there and show those four year olds who is boss. Just think if one of the Foot ninja were looking in the window. What would they be thinking?" She winked.

Mikey nodded and smiled "Thanks, April. I kind of feel better."

"No problem. Now, I've got to get back to the shop." She placed her hands on either side of Mikey's cheeks and guiding his gaze to meet hers. "You are going to be okay, right?"

Mikey nodded. "I'm fine,"he answered, forcing a smile.

Mikey joined Angel on the carpet where there children nestled amongst the floor pillows. They appeared subdued and longing for quiet. Even Oliver sat off to the side by himself surrounded by a pile of books he appeared to be _reading_.

The rest of the day went by a lot smoother. Mikey busied himself in the back, cleaning up, leaving Angel to see the children off. Finally, he tiredly staggered out to the middle of the room and collapsed amongst the floor pillows and a small mountain of teddy bears.

"My head hurts,"he groaned aloud and closed his eyes.

To his left he heard soft footsteps approach him then a tiny warm hand on his leg. Mikey opened his eyes and peered down at Spencer.

"Oh, hey little dude. I thought you were all gone."

Spencer blinked his dark brown eyes, a small hint of a smile tugged on the corner of his lips. The front door swung opened and his mother dashed inside.

"I'm so sorry for being late,"she babbled as she ran over to them. She took Spencer's hand and tugged gently. "Come on, honey. Let's go."

Before Spencer left, he looked up at Mikey once more.

"I love you, "the boy whispered. Mikey smiled, feeling warmth in his big heart. Mrs. White dropped to her knees beside her son, her mouth agape.

"It's okay,"Mikey told her, confused by her reaction.

Her eyes glistened and she smiled at him. "You don't understand. I never told you, but Spencer has a problem. It's called selective mutism. He hasn't spoken to those other than immediate family in years." She shook her head in amazement. "You got a gift, Michelangelo. You really are amazing."

Spencer beamed up at the stunned turtle in agreement.

"Thank you, Mrs. White. That means a lot." He reached forward and tousled the boy's mousy brown hair. "See you tomorrow, kiddo."

Mikey watched the pair leave and smiled to himself.

_Maybe I don't stink on ice after all_,he thought.

As if reading his thoughts, Angel brushed up beside him. "See, Mikey. Other people believe in you. It's about time you realize how great you _really_ are."She smiled warmly at him as he stood up and began shutting the lights off for the evening.

He didn't answer her directly. Instead, he told her,"Have a great night, Dudette. I will see you in the morning."

That night, Don approached a tired looking Michelangelo. Mikey collapsed on the couch to watch television the second he arrived home and had not budged an inch.

"Hey, Mikey?"Don spoke gently as he entered the room. "Are you still awake?"

Mikey yawned as he leaned on to the arm of the couch. He pointed the remote at the television and changed the channel. "Yeah,"he mumbled lazily."What's up, Bro?"

"I have something for you,"Donny told him. Mikey looked over his shoulder at his older brother and his eyes went wide.

"Dude,"Mikey drawled as he Don handed him a new stereo. "You got this- for me?"

Don nodded. "I know how much the Daycare is stressing you out. Now you can give it up and go back to your parties."

Michelangelo stared at his gift and smiled. "Nah,bro. I think I will stick with the little dudes."

Donny shrugged indifferently. "If that's what you want." He eyed him curiously. "What made you change your mind?"

Michelangelo placed the stereo beside him on the couch."Let's just say I found confidence in the last place I expected to. You know. Kids are a lot wiser than I thought."

Don scrunched his nose, puzzled.

"In other words, Donny. Cowabunga Carl's Day Care is the best idea ever."

"If that is what makes you happy then by all means. Go for it," Don said encouragingly. He reached over and patted Mikey on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, bro." He issued him a smile and an approving nod before continuing back to his lab.

Mikey sat there a moment more. He knew he'd done more than just earn money. He'd connected with the children, and realized they were little people: worthy of respect and understanding. Tomorrow he would go back to _his_ job.

_Each of you are destined to do great things_, Splinter told them once upon a time. During a period of chaos in their lives, Mikey finally felt he had found his strength. Although he had dreamed of being a mighty super hero, he was pleasantly surprised to find he was just as content caring for the children. _Leo would be proud_.

"Ha, I would love to see Silver Sentry look after a room full of crazy kids,"Mikey mused. With a smile and a sigh, he retreated to his room for a well deserved sleep.

~The End


End file.
